


The Tiger Cake Pop

by TheMGMouse



Series: Into The Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Chris and Phichit make cake pop for someone…





	The Tiger Cake Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! The good old - cliche Coffee Shop AU!  
Yuri on Ice characters! (Yay!)  
Here we go.  
Enjoy, enjoy!  
Bananas~

“Hello, sir - Um.. are you going to order?” Phichit asked.

The white-haired man had been standing in front of the cash register for a whole five minutes and while Phichit didn’t want to rush him. There was a line already out of the door of sleep-deprived people waiting for their savior to come in the form of a nice black shot of espresso… Or five. Phichit looked behind him and pointed up at the ‘Express Black’ a black coffee that was perfect for waking anyone up - it was almost pure coffee.

“This is a best seller…” Phichit began, craning his neck to read the description, “It’s almost pure coffee, really wakes you up. Made with coffee beans imported all the way fro-”

“No,” The man said, “I- I’m looking for a treat actually.” He said, eyes darting to the display window where multiple snacks were waiting to go.

“Aha… I see.” Phichit said, bending to look in the cart, “Well, there are cookies here… chocolate ones… Oatmeal raisin here. Ah- there’s also cake pops, brownies, small sandwiches - really there’s a bunch here. Really something for everyone.”

The man nodded and began to look through all the display case, examining each thing in the case one by one. Checking every single detail. Phichit could see Chris tapping his foot impatiently, Chris had completed all fifteen of the orders that he’d been assigned and was now ready to start on something new, now. He glanced around the cafe and out the window innocently hiding the fact he was probably looking for Victor who’d wouldn’t be here until lunch probably.

“Hurry up man…” Chris huffed under his breath, going to reclean the mugs.

Phichit moved out of his way and cleared his throat, “Have you made your decision, sir? I really want to get you what you want, but I will have to know what you want - or course if you need more time to think you can always step out of the line. I know, it can be a tough decisio-”

“I have a grandson,” The man started, handing Phichit some money, “And he loves tigers, would you be able to make the cat pop a tiger?”

Phichit cocked his head to the side and took the money out of his hand, “Ah, well I guess we co-”

“Yes!” Chris said, finished washing the mugs and took the orange cat cake pop out of the case, “Of course I can, I can even add little stripes.”

“Yes, we can apparently,” Phichit blinked and began ringing the man up, “So that’s one dollar in change exact, just stand over there and Chris will give you your snack.”

The man nodded a thank you.

Phichit nodded and began helping the next customer. Meanwhile, Chris finished and bagged the now tiger cake pop and smiled, “Have a nice day sir.”

The man nodded a thanks and left.

“Well, he was annoying.” Chris hissed as he whisked past Phichit on the way to get the coffee beans, “What are you going to do once you can leave here?”

“Probably, skating and then home. You?” Phichit asked.

“Mm… Masumi gets off around the time I do so probably lunch and then some…” Chris said as he passed again.

Phichit nodded and knew better than to ask what that meant.

A while later, they both waved each other a farewell and walked their separate ways. Phichit walked to the rink and put his skates on, while he did this he looked up at the rink to see a blonde boy get back up after stumbling. Phichit smiled, ‘That’s the spirit.’ he thought proudly.

Once he had gotten his skates on, Phichit went to the edge of the ice rink and began to skate - once he’d gotten off the ice. He saw the boy taking his skates off and looking up a man who looked familiar. Phichit shifted so he could watch them easier as he took his skates off. The man smiled as the boy told him all about his skating and what he was doing. The man laughed at something the boy said and revealed a bag from his coat, the boy upon seeing this pushed his skates to the side and looked at what was inside.

“Wow! A tiger pop!” The boy cheered, “You’re the best grandpa!”

“No, you are my little, Yurochka,“ The man said, before locking eyes with Phichit for a second and nodding a thanks.

A few days later the boy and grandfather came in and Phichit waved at them, “Hello, Nikolai! And Yuri! How are lessons going?” He asked, already putting their usual order in and nodding as he listened to Yuri’s exciting day of ice skating practice.


End file.
